lo que pudo haber sido
by Nicolai P. Sherman
Summary: Porque Sasuke no necesito meses ni mucho menos años para darse cuenta de cuanto valía esa mujer que ahora estaba a su lado. Solo le basto una sonrisa para darse cuenta que era diferente. Solo necesito unos pocos días para caer en cuenta de que era especial. one shot sasuhina


naruto no es mio, aunque realmente a mi solo me interesa Sasuke pero el tampoco lo es...

ellos son de un cabron que no me dio sasuhina... son de Kishimoto...

CAPITULO UNICO:

En la oficina del Hokage cierto rubio se encontraba rodeado de pilares de documentos, aun intentando descubrir como clasificarlos, si por fecha o importancia, hacer eso no era parte de su trabajo, pero era un ¨entrenamiento¨ que su sensei le estaba dando para cuando asumiera el título de Hokage, aunque él sabía muy bien que lo estaba utilizando mientras él susodicho se largaba, quien sabe a dónde, a leer su porno.

Independientemente de hecho de saberse utilizado, a el rubio le gustaba, aunque muchos no le creían, le gustaba trabajar para olvidar ciertas cosas. Cosas que le dieron un giro radical a su vida, que antes le dolían, pero con el tiempo aprendió a sobrellevar, pero prefería no pensar en ellas, ya que se había decidido aferrarse a su vida y felicidad actual.

No fue fácil pero aprendió a avanzar, pero eso no significaba que no le causaban cierto malestar al pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho los pasos y los golpes en la puerta, no noto a la otra persona hasta que esta lo saludo.

– Naruto-kun ¿estas ocupado?– como si el cielo lo castigara, la causante de uno de sus antiguos dolores apareció, aquel hermoso ángel tenía la manía de aparecer cada vez que su voluntad estaba a punto de doblegarse.

– Hinata– le dijo un poco asombrado –¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – concluyó sin su inusual tono alegre, que le a la morena no le paso desapercibido pero de todas maneras siguió sonriendo y entro en la oficina.

Naruto pudo apreciar por completo a la ojiperla, sin duda alguna solo un ciego ignoraría lo hermosa que era, su hermoso y largo cabello azabache con diversas tonalidades azulinas, esa piel blanca que fácilmente se le podía comparar con el más caro marfil, su hermosa figura cubierta con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y una chamarra como las que usaba en sus 16 años solo que esta estaba abierta y dejaba ver el abultado vientre de 5 meses de embarazo.

Cuando se enteró de su embarazo odio a ese pequeño sin ningún motivo, egoístamente lo culpaba por haberle quitado su oportunidad de ser feliz.

Aunque eso solo era excusa para echarle la culpa a alguien, su oportunidad de ser feliz la perdió unas pocas semanas después del regreso de Sasuke, meses después en esa fatídica boda que alegro a tantos pero que a él solo le dieron ganas de gritar e impedirla, y por último, cuando le dieron la ¨dichosa¨ noticia del embarazo de Hinata.

Antes le dolió bastante, ahora solo le causaba un malestar, pero ver constantemente a Hinata a veces lo mataba, otras veces su presencia le traía paz y aclaraba su conciencia de pensamientos oscuros, le recordaba que no se podía vivir del pasado, sus sonrisas le ayudaban a amar lo que tenía y aferrarse con toda su fuerza a eso.

Lo ahogaba pero al mismo tiempo le enseñaba a aprender a nadar por si solo.

Tal vez con el tiempo ¨lo que no fue¨ le dejaría de doler, y su presente lo llenaría de luz.

Inconscientemente sonrió, la ojiperla de veraz que era su ángel guardián.

– Ino-chan me dijo que Hokage-sama te tenia trabajando, así que te vinimos a visitar– una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios, y palpo su vientre – realmente a veces me asusta que sea tan tranquilo– Naruto sonrió sinceramente, ya que esta última frase Hinata lo dijo frunciendo una ceja y a modo de reproche.

Él no tenía ningún derecho de odiar a aquel ser tan inocente.

– ¿Enserio? Ino y Temari siempre se quejaban que sus bebes se movían mucho– recordó, olvidando por completo sus antiguos pensamientos, –pero mira el lado bueno así no te molestara cuando duermas. – añadió con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

– Pero yo quiero que se mueva– de nuevo su ceño se frunció y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, los berrinches de Hinata eran los más adorables que había visto, -solo se mueve cuando su papa está cerca… es como si ambos se burlasen de mi.-

– Si es tranquilo entonces no tendrá el carácter de su papa, y eso es bueno dattebayo!– de nuevo el viejo Naruto aparecía por arte de magia, y eso la alegraba, a ella le dolía el corazón ver a su amor de infancia tan triste. Asintió sonriente ante su comentario. Su hijo no tendría el mismo destino que su progenitor, ella se encargaría de darle todo el amor del mundo, y estaba segura que ¨él¨ también lo haría.

Así se quedaron durante varios segundos, sonriendo con complicidad, hasta que ambos sintieron una presencia enojada y gruñona bien conocida, minutos después Sasuke Uchiha apareció enojado como siempre en la oficina del Hokage.

– ¡Teme!– no era tan energético como en antaño pero al menos lograba convencer a las personas.

– Buenos días Uchiha-san– la vos cantarina de Hinata se escuchó más alegre de lo normal, el ¨teme¨ solo le frunció el ceño más enojado que de costumbre, pero la ojiperla sonrió con más fuerza ante eso.

Aparte de él y Sakura, solo había una persona capaz de hacerle frente al malhumor del tan temido demonio Uchiha sin morir en el intento.

– Dobe– la mirada azabache se despegó de la ojiperla y ahora miraba al rubio, una de esas miradas asesinas que exigían-reclamaban una explicación de la situación.

El regreso de su antiguo rival-hermano a la aldea fue un apocalipsis para el rubio, en ese entonces no se dio cuenta pero cada uno de los movimientos que hizo y palabras que dijo le fue quitando de a poco aquello que en el pasado podía afirmar que era suyo sin miedo a equivocarse.

Varias veces deseo no haberlo traído de vuelta, en ocasiones quiso dejarlo hundido en esa oscuridad que el solo busco, antes constantemente lo maldecía en su espalda aunque se sintiese la peor persona del mundo por esos pensamientos.

La felicidad de Sasuke fue como una gran ola que lo hundió en la soledad.

Consideraba injusto al mundo, a las personas, al destino, pero sabía que ninguno tenía la culpa, de todas manera quería encontrar un culpable que no sea el, quería que alguien lo entienda, quería que ¨ella¨ le dijese que todo era una chistosa pesadilla y que su corazón le pertenecía a él.

Quería que el mundo le dé razón y que Sasuke fue un vil tramposo que le arrebato a ella a base de mentiras y engaños.

Que Sasuke aún seguía siendo un ser lleno de odio, sin sentimientos y sin amor.

Que él podría ir a rescatarla a ella, de ese ¨infierno¨ de vida que él le daba.

Pero nada de eso era verdad.

Él tenía la culpa de todo.

Sasuke fue el más sincero de todo ese chiste de historia.

Sasuke al fin pudo volver a saber lo que era el amor, tenía una vida perfecta, aceptación, perdón y a ella, una esposa que lo amaba y se lo decía cada vez que el necesitaba averiguar si toda su felicidad no era un sueño.

Gracias a ella era la envidia de casi todos los hombres de Konoha.

Y a ella, solo bastaba verla sonreír para darse cuenta de que tan feliz era.

– Escuche que Hokage-sama volvió a utilizar a Naruto-kun, así que vine a visitarlo– contesto Hinata con un puchero a la pregunta muda que se le hizo al rubio, Sasuke regreso su vista a la ojiperla y la miro claramente enojado, pero como siempre Hinata le sonrió divertida.

Si, la única persona capaz de hacerle frente a ese ceño fruncido era Hinata.

– Además Naruto-kun dice que es buena señal que este pequeñín sea tan tranquilo– le dijo desviando su mirada de esos posos azabaches hacia su vientre.

Sasuke relajo el ceño y bufo resignado.

Otra pelea que volvió a perder.

El también miro el vientre y sonrió.

– Que esperabas dobe…– si esa mirada la conocía muy bien, era la que Sasuke daba en esos últimos meses. Llena de alegría y orgullo.

.

Naruto ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Sasuke le gano a Hinata en el juego de las miraditas, pero nadie podía culparlo y burlarse, después de todo, Hinata era Hinata… ella era…

.

– Después de todo es mi hijo… – esas palabras ya no dolieron como antes, la primera vez que escucho esa frase sintió como le clavaban algo en el corazón. Ahora era solo parecía una escupitajo a sus sentimientos, ya no dolía pero ese sentimiento incomodo seguía ahí.

.

Uchiha Hinata.

La esposa de Sasuke desde hace más de un año y medio. La mujer que llego y le ilumino la vida, aquella que son su sola presencia desterraba todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos y convirtió su vida en eternos días soleados. Aquella que a la mala le enseñó a amar y a luchar por ello, aquella hermosa mujer que lo iba a volver padre a sus 21 años.

La mujer de la que Naruto se enamoró pero por lento se le escapó de las manos.

.

– Dattebayo! Eso dice que no se parecerá a ti teme!– Hinata rio y el ¨teme¨ solo frunció el ceño enojado, no podía golpearlo sin recibir los ¨regaños¨ de su esposa.

Poco a poco el antiguo Naruto volvía, aunque pasaría algún tiempo antes de que volviese por completo. El ver la constante felicidad de la pareja lo mataba pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba que no podía tener a Hinata por más que lo quisiese.

No podía ser egoísta, Hinata hace mucho que dejo de amarlo, meterse ahora significaba ponerse a jugar y llenar de tristeza a la muchacha.

– Hinata- sip, ahora le tocaba a Hinata ser reprendida – cuantas veces te he dicho que me avises cuando salgas.- y ahí iba ese falso enojo que solo Hinata recibía.

– No te enojes Sasuke-kun pero estaba enojada y no quería molestarte– eso le dio gracia al rubio, Ino y Temari casi matan a sus maridos durante el embarazo y como era de esperar de Hinata, ella no quería ser una carga para su marido aun cuando las hormonas la atacaban.

Otra cosa que le dio gracias fue ese puchero, esos ojos vidriosos y ese sonrojo que Hinata le mostro al azabache para no ser regañada, era un arma mortal para el ex-asesino-traidor-demonio Uchiha y para él rubio también aunque el solo las podía apreciar de lejos.

– Tsk– Hinata: 2 Sasuke: 0, y solo eran las 10 de la mañana, – nos vamos, dobe –

– Sayonara Naruto-kun– y así como llegaron se fueron, pero eso no era todo, aún faltaba la mejor parte. Una vez que cruzaron la puerta se escuchó fuerte y claro:

– ¡Sasuke-kun! Ya te he dicho varias veces que pudo bajar sola¡–

– Con un demonio Hinata estas embarazada ¡Tienes que cuidarte¡ –

– U-chi -ha-san ¡estoy embarazada no invalida¡ –

– Hmp, yo te deje embaracé déjame cuidarte–

– Sa-sasuke-kun– casi podía ver su sonrojo, – y-yo también quise ¡oh! –

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Te duele algo?

– Bájame un momento anegai…toca se está moviendo…– la alegría de su voz cantarina le llegaba incluso detrás de la puerta– no entiendo por qué se mueve solo cuando tu estas–.

– Hmp, soy su papá después de todo…–

Ahí se quedó esperando hasta que las voces de ambos se dejaron de escuchar, haciendo afirmación a su teoría, cada vez la felicidad de ellos le dolía menos, antes de poder continuar tenía que arrancarse a Hinata del corazón.

No podía culpar a ninguno de los dos por su sufrimiento, no tenía el derecho.

No podía culpar a Hinata por superar su amor de infancia y avanzar.

Y muchos menos culpar a Sasuke por darse cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que era Hinata en tan poco tiempo.

Porque Sasuke no necesito meses ni mucho menos años para darse cuenta de cuanto valía esa mujer que ahora estaba a su lado.

Solo le basto una sonrisa para darse cuenta que era diferente. Solo necesito unos pocos días para caer en cuenta de que era especial. En unas pocas semanas admitió que ella le atraía, fue algo retorcido y al principio la pobre se asustaba con su actitud… pero luego él aprendió a expresarse. Necesito un par de meses de asambleas entre su orgullo y su lado racional (ya que su lado irracional quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y encerrarla en su casa) para admitir que la quería, aunque claro que siguió siendo el mismo cabron que al principio, solo que su conducta ahora era un ¨poco¨ mas ¨considerada y atenta¨, pero fue tan poco que nadie se dio cuenta excepto Hinata, para la cual un gesto valía más que mil palabras.

El ¨te amo¨ llego por si solo.

Hinata en cambio, fue una gran luz que llego a la vida del moreno, nunca le pidió una explicación, solo se quedaba en silencio y le sonreía, aceptaba su forma de ser en silencio, aunque a leguas se notaba que sus comentarios ambiguos la confundían, nunca lo molesto ni se arrojó a sus brazos, esto último a su cierto punto le molesto a Sasuke, la verdad parecía que la ojiperla pasaba totalmente de su presencia, aunque al final fue bueno.

Fue un poco masoquista pero fue gracias a eso que volvió a amar, Hinata se mantenía en un punto neutro, en el cual él ponía verla, pero no podía tocarla a menos que luchase por caminar a su lado.

Hinata tomo ese magullado corazón entre sus brazos y lo amo de una manera incondicional.

Ya que Sasuke también tomo su frágil corazón y prometió cuidarlo de cualquier peligro.

Todo eso paso en las narices del rubio, el cual en ese entonces se preguntaba si era capaz de llegar a ser feliz al lado del Hinata.

La respuesta la había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero fueron sus inseguridades las cuales le hicieron esperar, creyendo erróneamente que ella lo estaría esperando.

Para cuando decidió actuar fue demasiado tarde, Sasuke, dejando su orgullo de lado, le había robado su lugar en el corazón de Hinata.

Y aun cuando no se dio por vencido, todo el mundo se puso en su contra, todos sus compañeros fueron testigos de cómo Hinata poco a poco ablando ese corazón de piedra y como Sasuke con sus acciones se ganó ese sincero corazón.

Incluso Kakashi los mandaba a misiones juntos para que Sasuke-cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha pudiese expresarse mejor.

Aunque la verdad no hasta unas pocas semanas antes de la boda de los dos, que sus amigos se dieron cuenta del corazón roto del chico.

Ino lo llamo egoísta, pero de todas maneras le dijo que luchase, y si de todas maneras perdía lo haría como un buen perdedor.

Y lo hizo, pero no supo perder bien.

Hinata creyendo que la estaba rechazando correctamente a su confesión pasada, le dio las gracias por ser su primer amor, también le agradeció por nunca rendirse ya que fue gracias a eso que ella logro conocer a ¨esa¨ persona especial.

Esa fue una de las primeras veces que se le perforo el corazón y que sintió deseos de nunca haber traído de regreso a Sasuke.

Tsunade fue la única que lo apoyo, le brindo su ayuda pero ya era demasiado tarde para actuar.

Sasuke y Hinata se casaron unas semanas después y para mala suerte del rubio su antiguo amigo-rival estaba tan feliz que no se percató de la tristeza de su amigo, y por primera vez, con una sonrisa, le pidió amablemente, al modo Uchiha, ser el padrino de su boda.

La madrina de Hinata fue Karin, extrañamente ambas en medio de disputas se volvieron amigas, la pelirroja admitió su derrota ante Hinata, y fue Hinata quien le abrió los ojos con respecto a Sasuke, la pelirroja solo lloro una vez en el regazo de la ojiluna, luego continúo orgullosa con su vida.

Naruto sonrió ante ese recuerdo, muchos llamaron egoísta a Hinata, pero Karin se presentó tan feliz y risueña que pronto se quedaron callados.

El hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse ese día, al final fue Sakura quien lo abrazo y ambos con los corazones rotos se consolaron.

Increíblemente fue su rosita la que se recuperó antes que él, ahora más de un año después de ese día Sakura era la que lo estaba ayudando a olvidar.

Después de la boda se obligó a seguir pero varias veces decayó, visitaba constantemente el distrito Uchiha solo para que una Hinata sonriente le abriese la puerta, en su mente se imaginaba que ella lo recibía después de un día cansado, que esa era la casa de los dos, que Hinata se había casado con él, pero su fantasía se iba al demonio cuando entraba y Sasuke estaba ahí.

Varias veces se colaba a los almuerzos y meriendas, si madrugaba a los desayunos, pero siempre veía la mesa llena de las comidas favoritas de su bastardo examigo asi que después de dos meses dejo de hacerlo.

Su cabron amigo, incluso antes de hacerse novio de la ojiluna ya había descubierto el arte culinaria de ella y la obligaba a cocinarle de vez en cuando, ni siquiera su orgullo se interponía al momento de pedirle ¨amablemente¨ que le preparase la comida, el siempre salía ganando, probaba esos manjares y tenía tiempo de avergonzar a la muchacha.

Cuando se hicieron novios fue peor, el muy cabron siempre que podía se la llevaba a su casa para que le cocinase cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

De casados Sasuke se convirtió en un mimado, Hinata siempre lo atendía y lo consentía en todo lo que podía, cada vez que salía de misión lo despedía con una sonrisa melancólica, cuando regresaba lo recibía con besos y mimos.

Sasuke nunca prolongaba sus misiones, y quien quisiese hacerlo, si en casa lo esperaba una hermosa mujer que le llenaba de amor sincero.

Si Naruto hubiese tenido su suerte, definitivamente hiciese lo mismo.

Pero el hombre a lado de Hinata no era el, y eso lo entendió a la mala, la vida siguió para todos, algunos a veces se detenían frente a él y le brindaban palabras de apoyo o miradas de pena.

Era un maldito envidioso, si continuaba dañaría a mucha gente, y por mas egoísta que fuese enserio no quería dañar a nadie.

Quería olvidar para dentro de unos meses recibir contento al hijo de su amigo-teme, quería hacerlo para poder casarse con Sakura como un hombre enamorado.

Y lo estaba logrando.

Quizá pronto dejaría de soñar con lo que pudo haber tenido y le sonreiría con todas las ganas a lo que tenía.

Osea aquí estoy llo jodiendo denuevo, tengo varias ideas que quiero llevar a cabo pero no mi dejan, mi hermano MENOR no me PRESTA la compu, y yo como toda hermana MAYOR me hago a respetar y… se la dejo para no causar bronca (el cabron es mas fuerte que yo)

Asi que no tengo donde escribir, escribiría en la compu de la casa pero todo mundo se pega a mi queriendo ver que hago y osea si me cachan es otra ida al psicólogo…

Este one shot no me gusto la neta no me gusto nadita pero quiero mejorar mi escritura asi que son unos experimentos si no les agrada díganmelo no mi importa.

Iner: si claro… tu y tu auto estima del tamaño de una lenteja van a aguantar criticas.

Nico: que te calles hombre! No existes lalalalalalala

Iner: dile eso al psicólogo jajajajajajaja

Nico:… (me has ganado)

Bueno tengo varias ideas mas una es:

\- Sasuke regresa a la aldea a los 19 con un hijo de 4 años, sakura se desmaya al recibir la noticia y Hinata la atrapa, luego despierta le dice a naruto que tuvo un sueño ridículo donde Sasuke regresaba con un hijo y luego el pequeño aparece y le pregunta ¨¿estas bien oba-san?... pero no le doy a la personalidad de sasuke, osea vuelve a los 19, yo solo lo veo maduro, pero quiero que en mi historia se un cabron egoísta e inmaduro. Si puedo hacerlo lo escribiré.

\- otra idea es post-guerra Sasuke se queda unos días arreglando el distrito Uchiha y recuperándose de la pelea, en esos días conoce a Hinata como la ¨novia del dobe¨ y para su pesar su mente lo traiciona y la tacha de adorable y demasiado buena para el mencionado idiota, traducción por culpa de naruto esos pocos días Sasukito conoce a Hinata un poco mas y la encuentra ¨soportable¨ y eso para el es mucho, luego se marcha.

La relación de Naruto y Hina comienza a florecer pero Sakura es herida en batalla y el idiota corre a su lado.

Hinata decidida a olvidar a Naruto (el cual ya la quería pero sakura también era parte importante de su vida) e impedir que le coloquen el sello escapa de la aldea, ¿Qué psaria si se encuentra con mi Sasukito? (si es mio perras!) al cual ella también encontró… se podía decir ¨humano¨ y no la piedra sin sentimientos que todo mundo pensaba ¿Sasukito seria capaz de intentar ganarse el corazón de Hina aun conociendo los sentimientos de Naruto? ¿sueno a telenovela mexicana?

\- una serie de capítulos sasuhina nom Uchiha masacre…

\- una historia de sasuke con dos mellizos, poderes ocultos, un nuevo kekken genkai, una hinata ¨muerta¨, un sasuke de papá, un madara intentando revivir, un Naruto con un te amo atorado en la garganta…

En es: Psicologo

Mi primera historia esta parada la verdad me hize puf y no se como continuar pero si me vuelven las ideas la acabare

Nico se ...

Odio lo dulce… son la hija perdida de Sasuke!


End file.
